Sleepover Love
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: Not that great this time sorry : but it's Sam and Danny Story Danny invites Sam over to tell her something hope you like any way


**Sleepover love**

_Hello again now this story is really, really old so I did warn you and it's boring compared to my past stories so like I said I warned you it's not great right it's about Danny inviting Sam over to sleep at his because he needed to tell her something that she doesn't expect to ever here. Loads of romance later on and I don't own Danny Phantom unfortunately hope you enjoy__J I also don't own this song in the story._

"Hey Sam!" I sighed down the phone

"Hey I didn't know you were going to call me what's up?"

"Nothing i was just wondering if you would like to sleep at my house tonight that's all"

"Oh! Okay I'll be round at eight my parents are going to try to take me to meadow hall for how they would describe pretty and wonderful clothering little they know im going to Cleopatra instead Oh! got to go bye!"

I suddenly felt a surge of relief that Sam had said yes I didn't want Tucker around or anyone else if she didn't feel the same way about me.

**Eight o'clock**

I rushed towards the door as the doorbell rang I couldn't wait to see Sam I hadn't seen her for six months as she had been to the Goth camp she didn't start going out with anyone there as it was an all girl Goth camp I got to the door and in a flash my confidence faded I had to tell her no matter how many off my nerves disappeared.

I opened the door "Hey Sam come in were watching lost boys"

I led her through the door and into the living room as I turned on the cd player.

"Danny what are you doing I thought we were watching a movie?"

"Two seconds I just want to party first otherwise we will be to tired after the movie"

I dragged her up and started singing with the cd player

It's been so longSince I've known right from wrongGot no choiceSometimes I just sit down and sobWondering if anything will go rightOh will you dance with me tonight?

When the Sunday nights I feel a hole down in my heartPut on some shoesCome down hereAnd listen to the bluesWondering if anything will go rightOh will you dance with me tonight?

I'm looking at you, you're looking at meWe're the only two off the dance floorDo you see what I see?Two long goodbyesWorking in harmonyI'd make for a decent timeSo get up and dance with me

I know that it seems that the grass will growBetter on the other side of the barbwire fenceBut that other side is not in sightSo I'm fine with what I have nowIf you'll dance with me tonight

What's the point of life if risk is just a board game?You roll the dice but you're just hoping that the rules changeWhat's the point if you can't bring yourself to sayThe things you want to sayLike dance with my tonight

We stopped and Danny began to hold Sam tight to him and then I decided this would be the perfect moment to tell her.

"Sam can I tell you something?"

"Yeah go ahead" she replied while she still had her head resting on my shoulder.

"Sam I like you and I don't mean as friends I mean I want you to be my girlfriends Sam will you?"

Sam excepted and we began to kiss passionately I loved the way she kissed me even though I was only able to kiss her in a fake out make out but it was greater than them times sadly we broke apart I didn't want it to end so I got up turned on the DVD player and started up the film Sam had fallen asleep laying on me she was so beautiful and peaceful when she was asleep but before long I went to sleep we woke up the next morning then I felt something in my pocket of course.

"Sam here I want you to wear this as my girlfriend I want it to show how much I love you"

I placed the class ring round her finger then we got ready for school but Sam seemed nerves I guess she wasn't used to everyone staring at her for going out with me. We approached Tucker but as soon as we reached him he saw us hand in hand and blurted out.

"Yes its about time you guys were going out oh my god I got to tell Valerie!"

"That's tucker for ya cant keep owt to himself" We both laughed.

_Like I said not that good this story but my other ones will be I promise but still I hope you enjoyed it either way so that's the end for this story I'm going to go and get started on my other ones now bye till next time ; )._


End file.
